The Part Time Devil and The Hero For Fun
by Collect007mib
Summary: What if The Devil and The Hero of Ente Isla, met the strongest hero on earth, after their last fight with Gabriel, Emilia starts wondering if she should keep being the hero, and Maou is getting used to his full time job at MgRonalds, and with Saitama and Genos investigating Tokyo, how worse can things get when they cross paths?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes**

 **This fanfiction is just for fun, The Devil is a Part Timer is owned by Satoshi Wagahara, Kurone Mishima, ASCII Media Works, and Yen Press.**

 **One Punch Man is owned by One, Yusuke Murata, Shueisha and Viz Media, please support the official releases. Thanks guys.**

"These are two of my most favorite anime, not just for the action (it was still pretty cool), but also the development of these characters and how they used what they learned and what they have yet to learn." Just so you all know, this is my first fanfiction, so feel free to complain about the grammar or the story or anything.

* * *

Paths Crossover Chapter 1

By: Collect007mib

In the city of Tokyo, three special individuals from a far away place live in an apartment that does not have much to offer, in the building which they call "The Devil's Castle". The trio came from another world called "Ente Isla", where they three were the former rulers of the world. Satan, the leader of the underworld army, also known as the Devil or the Demon King, Alciel, one of the Devil's general and his right hand man. On the verge of defeat both Satan and Alciel entered the portal which brought them to Earth, before he fled Satan made one last plea, that he will soon return and finish what he started. Lucifer, another general of the Demon King and a fallen angel, when he was slayed (or so everyone thought) one of the high priests; Olba made a deal with him, kill the Devil and the Hero, in exchange he would bring Lucifer back to heaven. When their plan failed Olba was sent to prison, and Lucifer was taken in by Satan and Alciel. The three of them now have their own appearances and identities as humans` on Earth; Sadao Maou, Shiro Ashiya and Hanzo Urushihara, which they now seem to be procrastinating on their plan to return to Ente Isla.

Now they have their own lives on Earth, Ashiya operates as Sadao's housekeeper and is extremely loyal to him, he does the domestic duties and a bit of a protectionist. Urushihara is a house guest, good with technology and loves playing video games, as a result for the robberies in the city, he lives in the Devil's Castle to avoid the police. Last, but not least, The Devil is a Part Timer! :)... at MgRonalds (, he provides the rent money for their apartment. After their last encounter with the archangel Gabriel, they now seem to be leading quiet lives again on Earth, for now.

"Alright, I'm going to work guys, try not to put another hole in the wall okay?" said Sadao. "Don't worry sire, I will keep a close eye on our "house guest"". Ashiya responded. Urushihara heard and responded quickly "Why do you guys always pick on me, it's like it's your other job or something."

As Sadao left he ran into Suzuno, Sadao quickly asked: "Hey Suzuno, can do a favor for me, we just moved back in after what happened at the beach and the hole just got patched up and…" Suzuno cut him off, "What do you need?" Sadao then asked her: "Can you keep a close eye on the guys and make sure they don't do anything stupid… again?" "Of course, it is part of the reason why I was originally sent here." said Suzuno. "Great, thanks Suzuno." Sadao said as he ran off and left on his bike.

Suzuno otherwise known as Crestia Bell is from Ente Isla like the demon trio, she is the grand inquisitor of the Church in Ente Isla, working with the archangel Sariel, they had the objective to kill the demon king, the hero too if necessary. But due to her current friendship with the hero, he turned on Sariel and helped the demon king defeat him, now she has a life on Earth too; as Suzuno Kamazuki, Sadao's next door neighbor, she always wears a kimono and she wields a giant mallet, which can be retracted into her flower-shaped hairpin.

In another hotel, in a quiet apartment, a red-headed girl is getting ready for work; Emi Yusa or Emilia the Hero of Ente Isla, Emilia was a normal girl in a village with her father, but that all change when the church of Ente Isla showed up. She was taken in by the church and had to leave her father, before that her father told her that her mother was special, and since her powers were passed on to Emilia, she has the power to slay the demon king and so she left, the charge on the village lead by Lucifer laid the village to waste, when she heard about her village she took the burden of being the Hero to defeat the demon king. She trained her entire childhood trying to become the Hero, strong enough to lead the charge against the demon king.

When she was finally ready she lead the charge against the demon king's army, took out the generals and drove the demon king and alciel away from Ente Isla, she followed them both to the portal and swore she will kill them both, she too lost most of her powers and has her own identity: Emi Yusa, a call center agent, but through time and adjustment, she has learned to (barely) tolerate letting the demon king live. After her last encounter with Gabriel, she was told that her father is alive, after she was told, she began questioning herself as a hero, she became one mainly because the demon killed her father, today she is still confused on what to do.

"Come on Alas, I have to go to work," Emi said, flying in the air was a little girl with white hair with a purple streak. "Coming mama!" the girl said, this is Alas Ramus, she is no ordinary girl, she started out as a charm when the demon king planted her. After a couple of years she suddenly appeared as an apple in front of the devil's castle, she then went through a transformation which turned her into a girl. No one knew who she was, then Alas woke up and said that Satan was her father and that Emilia was her mother, the whole room was shocked and confused, Ashiya was so shocked he even fainted. That day is also when Gabriel made his appearance, he came to retrieve Alas, but then all of the Devil's Castle stood their ground and overwhelmed Gabriel, forcing him to retreat. Emilia was able to defeat him by fusing with Alas, who gave her the power to beat him. Now she lives with her "mother" and goes to work with her by fusing, so that she can stand by her side (or be in her head) at all times. "Mama, can we see papa after work?" asked Alas, "yes Alas, we can." Emi responded.

Maou was getting in his uniform, same for Emi, ready to start the day. Maou was taking customer orders and making fries and burgers, then a girl employee showed up and surprised Maou; "Morning Mr. Maou!" Making him drop the fries he was about to serve. "Hi, Chiho" Maou said lowly, Chiho then apologized "Oh, my bad, sorry Mr. Maou." Chiho Sasaki, Chiho is a high school student who is Sadao's friend and fellow employee at MgRonald and was recently at the hospital. She has feelings for Sadao. She can hear and understand the language of Ente Isla due to accidentally being targeted with a communication spell intended for Emi, because the spell was set to target those who were thinking about Sadao constantly. She later learns how to use the magic spell Idea Link to allow her to alert the others if she is ever in danger. As they were picking up the fries the manager came by, "Still, having trouble getting used to full time Maou?" The manager asked, "Ms. Kisaki!" They both jumped then stood like soldiers to their superiors, "calm down okay, you guys are not in trouble, but please be more careful next time?" Ms. Kisaki asked, "Yes ma'am." They both responded, while still standing. Then everything went by as a normal day, for them.

Meanwhile, at the airport, a bald man wearing an oppai sweater and a man with metal arms came out of the building, "Genos, remind me why we're here in Tokyo again?" the bald man asked. "Master, the Hero Association sent me on a case for the random appearances of mystical forces happening here in the last 5 months" Genos answered. "Okay, but why did I have to come?" The bald man asked again. "Because master, your power is be far greater than anyone else on Earth, if there is a chance that a god-level threat emerges here, the world might need you to defeat it." Genos answered again. ("Also master, I am still in need of your training, in case if we have any extra time on our hands I will not let it go to waste.") Genos thought to himself. "Okay fine, better here than picking up the remains of that giant pig I killed, but at least tell me you booked us a place somewhere cheap, if we're staying here for awhile, I don't want to spend too much money." The Baldy said. "Don't worry, it is cheap but it is not that bad, the landlady said we can stay as long as we like as long as we keep paying rent." Genos said.

As the two were walking The baldy's stomach grumbled, "Aw man, I haven't ate anything on the plane and now I'm starving." Then the baldy looked to his right, "Oh hey, a MgRonalds restaurant, lets get a bite to eat first." The two of them went inside the restaurant and ordered a double cheeseburger, fries, and a large mocha cola (I don't remember the names of the food). The cashier then asked: "You're new around here aren't you?", "Yeah, you can say that." The baldy answered. "Well, I hope you enjoy your time here in Tokyo sir." The cashier said, while they both exited the building, everyone was looking at Genos. When they left Chiho asked "Mr. Maou, what did he say to you?" She asked. "Who?" asked Mao. "The class S hero: Genos, the demon cyborg!". A confused Maou looked at the entrance, ("A hero? On Earth? Next to the bald man?") he then asked Chiho, "Who is Genos? and what do you mean HERO?", "Genos is one of the most powerful heroes in the Hero Association, you probably never heard of it, but they are a big deal!, they defend the world from all kinds of evil." Chiho answered. This caught Maou's attention, are the heroes coming here because of their "recent activities"? He will worry about it back home. As they finished their meal the baldy complemented the food: "Aw man, MgRonalds is way better than Sentucky Fried Chicken, hands down." "Master, we're here." Genos said

They have arrived at the Devil's Castle, "Doesn't look too bad." the baldy said, "Our room is on the upper floor, down the hall, last door on the left." Genos said. When the were upstairs they bumped into Suzuno "Oh, Pardon me" she apologized, "Nah, it's alright, I couldn't see you from down there." Suzuno didn't know wether to take it as an apology or an insult, "Pleased to meet you, my name is Suzuno, and you are?" Suzuno asked, "My name is Saitama and this is Genos, I guess we're gonna be neighbors." Saitama, you (specifically you) might know him as the One Punch Man, a 25 year old man who trained so hard for 3 years, since then he has been now able to destroy any villain or monster with just a single punch, he just a guy who does the hero thing for a hobby, but boy does it get boring, yet not a lot of people know who he is, in fact they think he is a fraud and that he takes credit from other heroes, but his disciple Genos knows, a 19 year old man who made it his mission to destroy the cyborg who destroyed his town 8 years ago, after being critically damage against a fight with a monster in city Z, Saitama saved his life by slapping the monster, since then Saitama took Genos in as a disciple and teaching (or figuring out how to teach) him to become strong like he is. "Well, see you later, come on Genos."

* * *

 **Sorry if it took too much to explain the origin stories, It was just in case if people had no idea who these characters are. Remember, this is my first fanfiction, so it might not be perfect. But I'm just happy that you decided to read it, please stay on top of this story, I will upload a new chapter sooner than you think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

First Impressions Chapter 2

By the way thank you guys for reading the first chapter. It was my first time writing a story and I have you guys to thank, hope you like Chapter 2, thanks guys. :)

* * *

Saitama and Genos have entered their room, and Suzuno was staring at them, confused. ("This is strange, a man that appears far too young to be bald already and a man with metal arms, could they be demons?, or angels?, it's too soon to tell, maybe I'll ask the demons.") Suzuno thought.

She then went to the demon's apartment and knocked, "Demons, I have a favor to ask of you." Urushihara then went to the door and asked "What do you want Suzuno?" "We have new neighbors, but they do not seem to be normal." Suzuno answered, "and?" Ashiya asked, "and I need you to see if they are angels or demons, can do that?" Suzuno asked of them.

"Yes, we can, but we need to give them something to show our greetings," Ashiya said, "We could give some of our udon." Urushihara suggested. Meanwhile Saitama and Genos were unpacking their things, "Man, not complaining or anything, but this is way smaller than our apartment back home." Saitama said,

"Agreed but at least we have a kitchen and a laundry machine outside." Genos said, "True, so what should we do now?" They were interrupted by a knock on the door, "Salutations!" the demons and Suzuno said together. Then Saitama went up and answered the door, "oh hi, I guess you guys are our new neighbors." Saitama said.

"Yes and we have some udon noodles to give as a greeting." Ashiya said, "Oh thanks, but we don't have anything to give you" Saitama said, "That's alright, we just want you to take this" Urushihara said, "Don't be rude Urushihara, allow us to introduce ourselves, I am Ashiya and this is Urushihara, we live in the apartment, first door on the left when you enter the top floor." Ashiya said.

"Okay, good to know, I'm Saitama and this is Genos, he's my…." Saitama pauses, "I am master Saitama's disciple." Genos said, "Yeah, we're not from Japan, we are from the mainland." Saitama said. Urushihara stared at Genos, ("I think I've seen that guy before on the internet") he thought to himself. "Well it was nice to meet you and thank you for the udon." Saitama then closed the door, and Suzuno and the demons went back to their apartments,

"So, did you find anything out?" Suzuno asked, "Nope, the bald man seems to be human, and his "disciple" seems to be just a metal man, neither are from Ente Isla." Ashiya said, "Maybe, but I've seen that metal guy before, I'll look em up." Urushihara said, "Okay then, thank you for your help demons." Suzuno said as she went back to her apartment.

Meanwhile, Saitama and Genos were back on planning their investigation, "Man, this udon looks good, oh that reminds me, we have to start buying groceries" Saitama said, "Master, I will start with the investigation, you will go and get the groceries." Genos suggested. "Sounds like a plan, I'll catch up with you later." Saitama said, then they went outside and they both splitted up. Genos went to investigate at the Sasazuka station, and Saitama went to find the nearest convenience store, Saitama walked around the city but couldn't find it.

Then he was asking for directions and found it, he enter the store and was trying to find some vegetables but couldn't find any, he then asked someone, "excuse me" Saitama asked, then a red headed girl looked up at him, "can you tell me where the vegetables are? I'm new around here." Saitama asked. "Sure, it's down the aisle make a left, then at the end of it, you should see it." She said, then Saitama spotted a white haired girl standing behind her, "Is that your kid? She's adorable." Saitama said,

"Oh yeah, this is Alas Ramus, Alas, say hi." she said, "Mama, that man is looks weird." Alas said. This shocked her mother and Saitama smile awkwardly with a sweat drop on his face, "Alas, that wasn't a nice thing to say, sorry about that, I'm Emi Yusa by the way, nice to meet you." Emi said, "I'm Saitama, likewise and thank you." Saitama responded, then they both went separate ways.

Emi and Alas exited the building, on their way to the Devil's Castle, as they were about to pass Sasazuka station, Alas pointed at a metal man on a building, "Mama, what is that?" Alas asked, then Emi looked up and saw the metal man as well, ("Who is that? I've never seen him before, more accurately I've never seen someone LIKE him before, and I practically fought the demon King's army.") Emi thought.

"This is the center of the black bubble that appeared over the town that was caught by satellites, closer images to the bubble were unavailable somehow, not to mention the enormous blast afterwards, what happened here?" Genos said to himself.

This caught Emi's attention, she just realized that he is at the battlefield where she, the demon king and Aciel fought together against Olba and Lucifer, ("Could he be another angel or demon or an assassin from Ente Isla? But that wouldn't make sense, if he is either, he should already know where we live, we need to go to the Devil's Castle.") Emi thought,

"Come on Alas, we are going to see papa." Emi said, "Yay! We are going to see papa!" Alas said. Meanwhile, it was the end of Maou's and Chiho's shift, "So, where are you going mister Maou?" Chiho asked, "I have to go to the Devil's Castle, if heroes are here, we need to know why." Maou said, Then it reminded Chiho that Genos was here earlier today, so she went with him.

When they arrived, Maou quickly went to his apartment and wanted to announce the news, "Guys, I need to to tell you something!" then Urushihara cutted him off, "Let me guess, a Class S hero named Genos AKA the demon cyborg, from the Hero Association is here in Tokyo?" Urushihara said, this confused Maou,

"How did you know that?" Maou asked, "I searched him up and found him on the net." Urushihara answered, "Well, how and why would you search him up on the net" Maou asked again, "Because he is Suzuno's new neighbor and I thought he looked familiar from a another search, so I searched up on him and found him." this shocked Maou,

"He's what?!" Maou asked, "Sire, please calm down, him and a bald man named Saitama are Suzuno's new neighbors, down the hall." Ashiya said, he then looked outside at the door where the cyborg room was at. "Sorry, it's just that…. you know how it can get with heroes." Maou said, Ahysia and Urushihara quickly understood.

"I think it's pretty cool that you live with a Class S hero, this is not something that happens every now and then." Chiho said, then they all looked at Chiho, "But I guess that's not really something to get you guys excited huh?" Chiho asked. "Well, do you know why he's here?" Maou asked, "Nope, the website doesn't say anything about a hero's current activities" Urushihara said.

Then Emi quickly burst through the door and wanted to announce something, this made everyone jump, "Dude, don't you know how to knock?" Maou asked, Emi ignored him and Alas jumped from behind her to Maou's arms, "Papa!" Alas said happily,

"Alas! How are you? have you been eating well?" Maou asked, Alas shaked her head yes. "What do you want Emi?" Maou asked. "I have to tell you guys, something, someone or something might be investigating us, I saw him stand at the Sasazuka station where we fought Olba and Lucifer."

This caught everyone's attention, then Suzuno who was behind Emi asked, "Excuse me Emi, but does this someone have metal arms?" this shocked Emi, "Yes, actually, how did you know that?" Emi asked, "Because we've met him, he is my neighbor, him and a bald person." Suzuno answered, "He's what?!" Emi asked,

"Yeah, that's what I said. They showed up at MgRonalds earlier today saying that they're new in town." Maou said. This made Emi flashback to the time where he met a bald man who was also new in town, "Wait, is the bald man's name is Saitama?" Emi asked, "You've met him?" Ashiya asked, "Yes, I have, we met at the convenience store not far from the station." Emi answered,

"So are they from Ente Isla? like demons or assassins?" Emi asked, "Nope, they're pretty much from Earth, they are from the Hero Association." Urushihara answered, "The Hero Association? What is that?" Emi asked again, "They're an organization from the mainland and the heroes are enhanced people bringing justice and destroying evil in this world." Urushihara answered,

"I stumbled on this site while I was researching on how to get magic, that's how I saw the cyborg because he is ranking pretty high on the popularity rankings." Urushihara said. "If the cyborg is investigating the places where we traded blows, then we can only assume that they are after us." Ashiya said, this got everyone worried,

"Okay everyone calm down, we just need to keep our heads down for now." Maou said, "But what would happen if you get caught Mr. Maou?" Chiho asked, "They will probably arrest you and put you away for a long time, or worse." Urushihara answered, this got everyone even more worried, "you're not helping Urushihara." Maou said,

"Don't ask, if you don't want to know." Urushihara said, "If they are going to kill you, they are gonna have to got through me." Emi said, ("Does Ms. Yusa actually care?") Chiho asked herself, "The only person that will take all three of you out is me, got it?" Emi said, ("No, she doesn't.") Chiho thought. "If he means to cause trouble for you guys, I will take care of it." Emi said.

Meanwhile, Saitama caught up with Genos, "Hey Genos, did you find anything here?" Saitama asked, "No, I didn't, this doesn't make any sense." Genos said, "What are you doing here anyway?" Saitama asked, "This was the center of the dark bubble that the satellites caught and the explosion as well, yet there is not a scratch on this place." Genos answered,

"Well, maybe they rebuilded it?" Saitama asked again, "No, it would still be in construction if the blast was severe." Genos answered again, "Well, if it was magic, maybe they used magic to rebuild it quickly." Saitama said while chewing on a banana. "Maybe, but if they used magic and I can't detect it, we are running blind here." Genos said,

"Well, we may as well keep digging and hope we find some dirt." Saitama said, "Where to next?" he asked, We will investigate that building next." Genos said, "Okay, if we are going to pull an all nighter, I will need to go change into my hero suit, you go, I'll catch up." Saitama said, Genos went to the building and Saitama ran to their apartment to change. Meanwhile, in the the land of Heaven, the angel Gabriel, plans his next move,

"Now how will we be able to destroy the demon king and the hero if they still have that piece of the yesod?" A soldier asks, "I don't know, they are too much for us and the hero's father still has the OTHER piece of the Yesod, how are they doing with that by they way?" Gabriel asks, "No luck sir, with times of temporary peace and people roaming about, it's like looking for a needle in a haystack." The soldier answered, this frustrated Gabriel,

"Then we take the Yesod piece from the Devil then." Gabriel said. "But how are gonna we do that?" A soldier asks, "We resurrect a warrior back from the dead." Gabriel said, this worried the soldiers, "But sir, that sort of action is forbidden." A soldier says, "Desperate times, call for desperate measures, they will thank us in the end." Gabriel said,

"We make a deal with the warrior and bring him back to the land of the living." He said, "Now, who should we pick?" as Gabriel glances at the land of the dead, He spots a large demon like monster and flies towards him. "Excuse me sir, but what is your name?" Gabriel asks, "Carnage Kabuto." The Monster answers, "Well, Mr. Kabuto, how would you like to be brought back to the land of the living?" Gabriel asks. Then Carnage Kabuto opens a smile on his face.

Yes folks, Carnage Kabuto is coming back from the dead and ready to start trouble, I don't know if the angels can even bring people back to life, but I thought that it sounds like something that angels and heaven can do right? And sorry if the explanations in the story take to much of the chapter, if you feel like it does, free to complain about it. The next chapter, will be a little more interesting. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Sound the Bell - Chapter 3

Hi everyone, I don't really have much to say right now, except thank you for reading my crossover fanfic, I didn't really know you guys would be so interested in this, thank you for that too. Well here it is, chapter 3, Carnage Kabuto comes back, enjoy it. :)

"Really?" Carnage Kabuto asks, "You can bring me back to the living world?" "Yes, I can." Gabriel answers, "Who are you anyway?" Kabuto asks again, "I am Gabriel and I am an angel from Heaven, literally." Gabriel answers again, "An angel huh? So why are you here, of all places AND meeting me of all people?" Kabuto asks,

"Well, you seem like you can do some damage, I want to make a deal with you, you want out of this literal hellhole, am I right?" Gabriel asks, Kabuto responds with a menacing look. "I am willing to do it for you, if you do something for me." Gabriel said, "What do you want me to do?" Kabuto asks, "I want you to retrieve something for me, a little girl with silver hair with a purple streak and every now and then there is a crescent moon on her forehead." Gabriel answers,

"Where do you want me to look?" Kabuto asks again, "Tokyo, Japan. If you bring the girl to me, your stay in living world will be permanent, but just so you know, the people protecting her won't give up easily, so expect resistance." Gabriel said, "and what do you want me to do with them?" Kabuto asks, "I don't care, they are not my problem, do with them as you please" Gabriel answered, this made Kabuto smile,

"and if the girl is not with them, keep looking tear apart all of Japan if you have to, don't let anyone stand in your way." Gabriel said. That made Kabuto make the biggest smile he has made in a while, "When do I start?" Kabuto asks, "I will have to talk to the warden about it first, so probably tomorrow, see you then." Gabriel said as he walked out the cell where they are keeping Kabuto.

Kabuto saw this as an opportunity, he can go back to the living world and tear everything apart at the same time, it was his dream since he was caged up in Hell, where the worst of the worst were kept, where they were tortured and saw things straight out of their nightmares, the worser the person, the worser the torture.

Since he was imprisoned there, he has saw nothing but replays of the moment of his death, a bald man which he thought he was ripping him to pieces ended his life with just one punch, that memory was embedded into his mind on replay and tortured him for as long as his time there, "Once I get out of here and finish being that angel's errand boy, the first thing I am going to do is find that baldy, and finish what I started, putting him in the ground." he is ready for the Carnage to begin.

The next day, Maou was already getting ready for work, with the other demons still sleeping, as he exited the apartment he looked at the door where the heroes were living at then looked away, "Okay Maou, it's just like any other day, you are just going to work, there are no heroes hunting you or anything." Maou said to himself,

"Who are you talking to?" Suzuno surprised Maou making him jump, "Oh hey, Suzuno, I didn't see you there." Maou said, "Were you just talking to yourself?" Suzuno asked, "Well, yeah, I need to convince myself that there were no heroes hunting us so that I can do a good job at work." Maou said.

"You haven't forgotten about Emilia haven't you?" Suzuno asked, "Like I said, I'm trying to convince myself." Maou answered. "Well, see you later Suzuno, and keep an eye on your "Neighbors" okay?" Maou asked, "Demon king, I am not their babysitter, you can't expect me to watch your underlings 24/7." Suzuno answered,

"No, I meant your HERO neighbors, geez." Maou said, "Oh, actually come to think of it, I haven't seen them since yesterday afternoon." Suzuno said, "Well, just keep an eye out and keep an eye on my roommates too if you can, see you later." Maou said as he was getting on his bike and riding to his job.

Meanwhile, Saitama was just waking up after pulling an all nighter last night, he then woke up of an weird, unpleasant feeling that made his skin crawl, like a memory of an old enemy, "Huh? Where am I?" Saitama asked, "Master you feel asleep since last night, you have been sleeping on the this roof since 1:00 AM." Genos answered, "Something just woke me up, like a memory out of a dream." Saitama said, "So, any luck with the investigation?" he asked,

"The only thing I got, is that I can finally find a trace on this energy, I compared this building to the bridge and finally found the same signature of the energy both the building and the bridge share, in fact, similar to the bridge, this energy seems to have been used to put this building back together." Genos said, "Someone repair the damage an attack, that doesn't sound like a terrorist, that sounds like someone who was fixing someone else's mistake, this must've a battle, right?" Saitama asked,

"It seems that way, but we still need to find whoever did this, there could be more out there." Genos said. "Well, we have been out here all night, and it's morning, let's go back to the apartment and get some breakfast." Saitama said, "I'll go master, you can stay here and continue with the investigation." Genos said as he flies back to the apartment,

"Wait! How am I gonna—" it was too late, Genos was already gone. But then, Saitama then felt something, he could feel the presence of the energy, like a tingle, on the part of the roof that Genos said was "put back together", but that won't do him any good if he can't find the person using that energy, but might as well find out what he can. Elsewhere, in Hell, was the angel Gabriel had made an agreement with the warden of the Hell prison and so went for Carnage Kabuto's cell,

"Congratulations Kabuto, you will get your second chance…." This brought a smile to Kabuto's face, "... But if you die again, your soul will be burned, you won't be either dead or alive, you will just be gone." Kabuto understood, this was the only chance he will ever get, he had to make it count. "Don't worry, I'll get you your girl." Kabuto said while still grinning, "Well then, let's get started." Gabriel said.

Then they brought him out of the prison and they used a spell to resurrect him, "Now, let's go over the plan again." Gabriel said, "You want me to find a silver-haired girl with a purple streak, and crush anyone that gets in my way." Kabuto said, "and remember, what happens there is on you." Gabriel said, "Yeah, yeah, let's get on with it already." Kabuto said, then they teleported him back to the land of the living. They were underneath the freeway where they could not be seen, "Here we are, now do what you came here to do." Gabriel said.

Meanwhile, Genos had made it to the Devil's Castle, getting food Saitama, then he spotted another reading on the mystical energy on the yard, he looked at the ground and analyzed it, "This is strange, a magical reading coming from this spot, as if something grew from here." Genos said, then he spotted another signature inside the Devil's Castle, so he went inside to pursue it.

"Urushihara! Your majesty said to use magic in case of emergencies!" Ashiya said, "It was an emergency dude! How else do you expect me to cook this popcorn? We don't have a microwave." Urushihara said, then they heard a knock on their door, "Is that Suzuno? Or Sadou?" Urushihara asked, "Hello? May I come in?" Genos asked, "Oh no! It's the cyborg!" Ashiya said, "I told you not to use your magic, now look what happened! We need to answer him." Ashiya opened the door and smiled,

"Hello mr, how can we help you?" Ashiya asked, "I need to investigate inside your apartment." Genos said, "Really? Why? We have nothing to hide." Urushihara smiled nervously, "I'll be the judge of that, now excuse me." Genos said, "Excuse me, what are you doing?" Suzuno asked, "I am trying to investigate the apartments." Genos answered, "Why? I'm sure they have nothing to do with your "Mystical Case"."

Genos started having second thoughts about his suspicions, but then, he just realized something, ("I never told them I was here about the mystical forces here.") "You just confirmed that you have something to do with the mystical forces here, because I never told any of you about my case." Genos said, this got everyone except Genos a shocked look,

"Who are you people?" Genos said, "People way out of your league, Demon Cyborg." Emi said as she appeared, ready to engage. Meanwhile, Saitama was on his way to MgRonalds but something felt off, the city streets were completely quiet, and the buildings were unoccupied, "What happened? The last time the streets were this quiet was when the big fish king guy or something attacked city J." Saitama said,

Then when he arrived at MgRonalds he saw that it was empty as well, "Man, where is everyone?" Then he saw someone running down in a panic, "Hey, excuse me, where is everyone?" Saitama asked, "You need to run! A monster is coming! It already destroyed the freeway, nothing is stopping it! Run!" While the stranger was running, "A monster huh? I'm guessing it's in that direction."

The monster was caught during the news, since Japan isn't part of the cities protected by the Hero Association, there were no sirens or megaphones for monsters, While he was running towards the danger, Maou was running with Chiho with the rest of the evacuation.

"Okay, you stay here Chiho, I'm gonna back there." Maou said, "What!? What are YOU going to do Mr. Maou?!" Chiho asked, "The monster has been resurrected, I can sense it." Maou said, "Resurrected? You mean brought back from the dead?" Chiho asked again, "Yeah, I think it was sent here by Gabriel, so I need to stop it." Maou answered,

Then he went away hid in an alley, and feeding off the fear of the innocent, he transformed into his demon form, a form with horns on his head, much more taller than he was before and an impressive build, he has turned into Satan, then he flew off to find the beast.

Meanwhile, Saitama was jogging around at an amazing speed, he followed a trail of destruction which lead him to a monster saying: "Silver-haired girl, where are you?" Saitama then went up behind him "Oh, you're back to life huh? That's new." Saitama said, then Kabuto turned around, shocked "You're here too huh? Goooood, I was gonna wait till I kept my end of the deal with the Angel, but since you're here, I am ready for round-goddamn two!"

Then Kabuto went into his transformation, Carnage Mode, a purple and green form with red eyes, looked like he went through a mutated form of steroids. "Now…. see you in Hell!" Kabuto then launched his fist directly at his face, then an immense shockwave shattered the windows of the buildings around, then he kept punching Saitama down to the ground till the were underground in the subway, which is where many of the civilians were at, so they left in a panic.

Saitama was just lying there as if nothing happened, then Carnage Kabuto lifted him up and kept punch him, building to building, "Die, Die, Die!" Kabuto kept saying to himself, then Kabuto launched him up in the air, then slammed him down. As Kabuto ended his assault, he then standing away from the crater, but then Saitama emerged from the rocks, then Kabuto face changed into a face of shock,

("But, how?! I hit him with everything I got and he doesn't even seem fazed by it.") Kabuto then calmed and thought to himself again (Calm down Kabuto, losing your cool can let your enemy know you have the upper hand, so calm down and—") Kabuto's train of thought was interrupted by Saitama,

"Are you done getting your shit together over there? Because I'm really bored right now." Then Kabuto jumped in the air and landed in front of Saitama, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?! YOU HAPLESS LITTLE SHIT?!" Kabuto yelled, "I said I'm bored, you're boring me, just like before." Saitama said,

Then Kabuto smashed his fist down and Saitama quickly dodge, Kabuto was on a rampage again, but this time he couldn't lay a finger on Saitama, "What!? How is this possible?! I can't lose! I am supposed to be the perfect form of evolution!" Kabuto said,

"Just shut up already." Saitama in a state of boredom, formed a fist, during that Maou was still looking around, he kept following the shockwaves that were happening around there, then he felt one big shockwave of air so strong, it dissipated the clouds, then he immediately flew there.

Meanwhile Genos and Emi were having a stare down, "Look, we don't want any trouble, just go back to the mainland and we can forget this ever happened." Emi said, "Out of the question, I am not going until you tell me who you people—"Then they felt an immense shockwave, Genos quickly recognized a wave like that, "Master?", Kabuto was on his back, with a hole through him, dying,

"I think I understand now, you are no monster, you are THE pinnacle of human evolution, no emotion, infinite strength, and still in human shape, you are what I struggled so hard to get, it's a shame I wasted my life once and for all to acknowledge that, I would've…. liked…. to learn…. more." Kabuto said with his final breath, then he was completely still, he was dead, then Saitama then walked away, then Satan flew down to the dead beast, he didn't see Saitama, but Saitama saw him so he stayed for a bit.

"Woah, this guy was a big one from Hell, whoever took it down couldn't of been easy." Satan thought, "Actually, it was." Saitama said, he surprised Satan, as he did not see Saitama before, "So, you know where this guy came from?" Saitama asked him, "Well, yeah, it's not actually far from where I live." Satan answered, "And where are you from?" Saitama asked again,

"I'm from the Underworld, back there, I am Satan, the Demon King!" Satan said as he stood proud, "Oh, so you are another monster right?" Saitama said, Satan showed a confused look on his face, "If you are, then I'm gonna have to take you down, because you might have also have something to do with "magic power" that have been showing up here in the past five months." Saitama said, "Yeah, so what if I am, what are you gonna do about it, here, take a free shot." Satan said,

"Uh, are you sure about that?... well okay, but just so you know, I wasn't using any magic, I killed that with just one punch." Then Satan's face, grew to a bit scared, "Wait, what?—" then his train of thought was interrupted by Saitama's index finger and middle finger tap on his chest.

This sent Satan flying through a building, "What the hell?! I've never seen that kind of power before, what can I do?" Satan said to himself, "Oh, he took that and still on his feet, this could get interesting." Saitama said also to himself.

Here it is folks, Saitama and Satan engaging in mortal kombat, Will Satan find a way to win, or will this just be another ordinary fight to Saitama, you can find out in the next chapter, some of you guys were probably expecting a fight between Satan and his team against Kabuto, well no, because showing that they are the good guys might of defeated the purpose of why Saitama and Satan would fight, But let me promise you something the fight between Satan and Saitama, won't be nearly as short, so I apologize if takes me a little while, Till then. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Demon King v The Strongest Man: Dawn of All That Is Holy

 **I'm SOOOO sorry for the long update, I had no ideas for the longest time of my life but I've figured it out. Okay folks, I have gained lots of support, and a couple of suggestions, like spacing out my sentences, or work on my grammar, Well this is Chapter 4, this is the best I can do for, let me know what you guys think.**

Meanwhile, back at the devil's castle, Genos and the others were confused by the shockwaves, ('Master? Are you fighting a monster here?'), Genos thought.

Emi felt a similar magic, "Maou, he is in his demon form." She said, "and losing power fast!" This worried the everyone on the top floor, except Genos. Then Chiho ran up the stairs to get her friends, "Guys!" She yelled, "Mr. Maou is fighting a monster who's been brought back from the dead! You need to help him!" Then she noticed Genos.

"Oh! Mr. Genos! You're here!" She said nervously, Genos was confused, then asked her, "You know these people?" Emi still kept her guard up, "Chiho, get behind me." Emi said. "We don't have time for this!" Chiho yelled, "Look Mr. Genos, they are my friends and they are not your enemy!" Chiho said to Genos.

"Are they responsible for the damage on this town for the past 5 months?" He asked. "Yes, that was us, but it was self-defense, from OUR enemies!" Ashiya answered. "And why should I believe you?" Genos asked. "Because we are also the people who fixed the damage, and I'm a hero, like you." Emi answered. That made Genos confused on what to do.

"Please Genos, they do not mean any harm, they are just defending themselves and each other! Please help us!" Chiho begged Genos, Genos stared into the girls eyes, he saw the eyes of innocence, he felt a small amount of guilt. He has to follow his master's path, that also means being a hero. He believed a hero's duty is to destroy all evil, but being a hero is more than that, he must also serve the innocent people.

"Where is your friend? If he is fighting who I think he's fighting, we need to go as fast as possible." He said. This brought a smile and tears of joy to Chiho. "Thank you Mr. Genos!" Chiho said, then she wiped her tears. "We can sense his magic, follow us." Emi said. "I can only carry two of you, three if one of you climb up top of me." Genos said.

"That won't be necessary." Ashyia said, Genos was confused, then he saw different colors of aura cover Ashyia, Emi and Urushihara, and transformed, Genos scanned the signatures and they were similar to the bridge and the repaired building, it was magic. Emi transformed (and fused with Alias.) Into gold armor, changed her hair into white and had a sword in her hand and became Emilia.

Urushihara only grew wings from his back and became Lucifer, Ashiya's face had shading over his eyes, he had his general's cape and became Alciel. Suzuno picked out her hairpin transformed it into her warhammer. "Well, should we get going?" Emilia asked. Then they flew out of the complex, Emilia was carrying Suzuno, Chiho was left behind so she wouldn't get hurt, "Be careful, guys." She said to herself.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the city,

Shockwaves of air were bursting throughout the city. The ground was shaking and windows were shattering, Satan was trying to hit Saitama, but he was blocking everything Satan could throw at him with ease. ('What the hell is going on? I'm not landing a single blow on him?') Satan thought to himself.

"So is punching all your magic is good for?" Saitama said, "Because if it is, it's not really what I was expecting from the 'Devil himself' or whatever that means.". This got Satan angry, "All right, you want more than punches, fine." Saitama was a bit confused when Satan flew to air, then purple circles of foreign language appeared aside him, "Take this, human!" Then lightning came out of the purple circles.

Saitama saw the lighting, then the ground exploded. Satan relaxed as he was in the sky, but then he saw something in the smoke jumping to him, he shielded himself in a magic barrier a SECOND before it met with the punch, he was blown away and went through a window and inside a building, Saitama followed him. "Alright, can I just say… THE F**K!?" Satan shouted.

((Back to the lightning, 30 seconds ago), Saitama saw the lightning, each one of them were meant to strike him, he dodged one by stepping forward, he went side to side, then stepped back as one hit in front of him, he continued to move rapidly as the lighting stroke around him. And when the explosion set off, he shielded himself, burning only the lower parts of his cape.)

Back to the building, right now, "Nice light show, my legs needed a good stretch,"

Saitama said with a small smile. "How are you this strong? Who are you?" Satan asked. "I'm just a guy who's a hero, who is here to down take monsters like you, so are you finished?" Saitama asked. Satan stood up, a few feet away from Saitama, his glowed red, "Oh, I'm just getting started." Satan replied.

Saitama saw the glow and jumped out the window, away from the building as the floor they were on, exploded. As he landed on the ground, he saw Satan charging to him, with his fist powering up. Saitama thought: ('Eh, why not?'). Saitama continued standing where he was, and pulled his fist back. Satan was flying towards him and pulled his fist back.

Satan, a few feet towards Saitama, stretched his fist out. Saitama looking less bland, did the same. Their fists collided, and a big blast of energy as tall as the buildings, exploded.

Meanwhile, to the remains of Kabuto

A strange liquid was being poured around Kabuto's wound, putting the wound back together. Gabriel then chanted a spell, bring the soul of Kabuto back into his body, there was silence for a second, but then Kabuto got up, taking deep breaths, he looked at Gabriel. "Oh, it's you, what the hell did you do to me?" Kabuto asked.

"I used a special potion to heal your wound and used a spell to bring back your soul." Gabriel explained, "Luckily, I got it just before it crossed the HellGate, otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to bring you back.". Kabuto then stood up, "Why? I mean thanks but, I died and I didn't get you, your girl." Kabuto said.

"True, but that doesn't mean you still can't, whoever killed you seems to be occupied at the moment, you need to find her while you still can." Gabriel replied. "Look, there she is." Gabriel was pointing towards the people of the Devil's Castle. "Remember, get the girl, unharmed, by any means necessary." Then he flied away to a portal back to Heaven.

When he did, Kabuto remembered what happened, he died by the baldy's hand again. But this time, he wasn't angry, he felt regretful, he made a series of bad choices in his life, becoming and acting like a monster, dying and rotting in Hell, because he spent his life trying to be a bad guy, he decided after he was done getting the girl, he will find the baldy and confess. Then he ran towards the people of Devil's Castle.

Meanwhile, our friends were flying to the battle.

"You actually think that, that mortal human can kill our king?" Alciel asked in disbelief. "If he is as capable as you say he is, he must be a GOD at magic." Lucifer said. "He might as well be a god, but he uses no magic, just his own muscle." Genos replied. "You have to be joking, no human ALIVE can possess such power, only through magic can you have the power to kill the Devil." Emilia said.

"You'll see when we get to your friend, you'll see how outmatched you are if you disrespect my master." Genos replied. "Your master? He must actually possess such great power for you to give him that much credit." Suzuno said. Then an unfamiliar voice was heard "Oh, you have no idea what he's capable of." Then a large figure out of nowhere was charging at them in the air.

The group quickly scattered, after they regrouped on the ground, Genos quickly recognized the large figure, "Carnage Kabuto!" He said. "You know this freak?!" Lucifer asked. "You… you've been resurrected haven't you?" Alciel asked. "Yeah, been sent here by an literal angel, and he sent me for the little girl." Kabuto answered, the friends of Satan putted two and two together and figured that Gabriel sent him here.

"Now, hand her over, and no one has to get hurt." Kabuto ordered. "Over our dead bodies." Emilia replied. "Okay, that can be arranged." Kabuto said with a smile on his face.

Back to the battle

When the blast dissipated, Satan was blown several feet back and Saitama didn't only was blown a few inches back, still on his feet. When Satan got back up, he was getting more confused than frustrated, ('Damn, this guy is barely sweating, and I am near my limit.') Satan thought, ('Magic is having little effect on him. I will need a different strategy than just taking him head on… maybe… yeah, that could work.')

Satan flew up and made a bubble around him, Saitama was bit confused, but realized he couldn't breathe. Saitama realized what he was doing, so he jumped to the outside of the bubble, but was cut off when Satan shot an energy blast at him. Saitama fell to the ground, the blast didn't damage him, but it made lose some of his breath. "Too bad you don't know magic, looks like you can use a magic oxygen barrier." Satan said.

Saitama was getting a bit annoyed, so retorted by charging at him, but Satan teleported above him, and shot a magical energy beam at Saitama. Saitama tried to block it, but it pushed him to ground to the subway, before it exploded. Saitama began to sweat, not because of the blast, but because he was losing oxygen and the intense heat all of the sudden. He could've held it a lot longer if he hadn't take those hits.

"Look, surrender and I'll pop the bubble." Maou offered, "If we keep going, you're gonna pass out.", Saitama already knew that, but he was focused on something else, this is the first time in long time he has sweated during a fight, of course it's because of the temperature and he kept holding his breath, but it was enough to get the blood flowing a bit, he could never pass an opportunity like this.

Saitama jumped out of the subway and smiled at Satan, Satan was confused, until Saitama put his hands up. Satan's face changed to panic when Saitama's arms were at his sides, Saitama had a smug face, then he slammed his hands together. An enormous shockwave blasted the entire bubble open, when it did, Saitama could finally breathe, and the temperature was back to normal.

"Whew, not bad, using your brains in this fight." Saitama complemented, "Would've worked, if I didn't have any.". Satan was impressed, "I underestimated you, I thought you were just a punch-happy simpleton, but you continue to surprise me." Satan complemented back. "Hey, I was surprised too, it's been a long time since someone made me sweat. That was cheap trick, but effective and smart, I give you that." Saitama replied.

"In all my fights, you might be my the first opponent that has lasted this long in a while. But it looks like you can't really keep up with me on offense." Saitama said. "Maybe, but I won't let you win, I will one day, rule this world, then Ente Isla, I can't have another hero in my way." Satan said as he was charging up another energy beam, Saitama blocked it with his arms crossed in front of him.

It blew him several feet back, Satan shot three energy spheres at him, but Saitama easily dodge all three of them. Right when Saitama about to punch Satan, Satan putted up the strongest barrier he can make. When Saitama punched it, the ground shook up, Saitama kept punching and punching until it broke, it blew Satan back. Satan unleashed a rain of dark magic spheres at him, Saitama countered with his consecutive normal punches.

The spheres exploded in the sky, Saitama charged at him, but Satan opened a portal in front and behind him. Saitama entered the portal in front and exited through the portal behind Satan. Saitama was confused and Satan closed the portals and struck Saitama in the face, it blew Saitama back, but he still took no damage. As Saitama got up, Satan was figuring out what to do next, the human seems to have brains other than brawl, and even poisonous spells won't affect him.

"Look, you are the second opponent to last this long in a fight, so because I'm in a good mood, I'll give you one more chance to surrender." Saitama offered. As Satan got up, ready to tell the baldy where to shove it, then he felt different sources of magic, in a serious battle. "Wait…" he said, then they felt a big shockwave, "What the heck was that?" Saitama asked. "That's my friends." Satan answered.

Meanwhile, during the battle, back to the fight.

Lucifer went through a window, as the others were going through building to building, Genos was punching Kabuto through the walls, Kabuto was blocking every blow, but was still getting pushed back. Emilia supported by attacking at the back, but Kabuto quickly avoided it and was close to slicing Genos, "Watch it!" Genos said. "Sorry!" Emilia replied.

Kabuto charged at them, but was pushed out of the building by thrown truck, then Alciel came into the building. "How's your winged friend?" Genos asked. "Suzuno watches over him, it's just us now." Aciel answered. "That's more than we need." Emilia replied. Kabuto got back up with a mad look on his face. "Well, looks like you aren't just a bunch of pushovers." Kabuto complemented, "And you have gotten a bunch upgrades, cyborg."

That made Genos tighten his guard, "No wonder the baldy took you as a student. After what happened at the House of Evolution, I couldn't forget you either."Kabuto said. . "Either way, I don't plan on losing to you twice, monster." Genos replied, then he charged at Kabuto with his fist powered up, it hit Kabuto straight in the chest, sending him flying. As he landed on the ground, he saw Emilia swinging her sword at him.

Fortunately for him, his armor was thick enough to withstand the sword's attacks, that didn't stop Emilia from attacking, Kabuto retorted by swinging at her, but Emilia ducked and thrusted the sword through his skin. Kabuto screamed in pain, he angrily slammed his fists on the ground, blowing Emilia back. Emilia landed on her back, Alciel responded by lifting rock pillars and slamming them on Kabuto.

"Now, Cyborg!" Alciel said, Genos then landed behind Kabuto and broke out all of his cannons, "Incinerate!" He yelled, then he blast an enormous flare of energy, similar to his sparring session with his master. There was a lot of smoke after, the team sighed in relaxation, but Genos detected a heartbeat and saw Kabuto emerge from the rocks, he took severe damage but was still on his feet.

"Well, well," Kabuto said, "I never expected this to be so hard, it's actually getting fun. But I getting that girl, so we'll take the hardER way." Kabuto began his transformation, he turned into the hellish beatle just like before, he went into carnage mode, "Now let the carnage begin." He said. He charged at Genos, Genos evaded quickly and went to his allies.

"Okay, looks like we need a plan." Emilia suggested. "From the extra bulk, he can't be able to defend against all of us." Alciel said, "If we all attack him at the same time, we could be able to beat him.". Genos and Emilia nodded at that, so they all charged at him, but Carnage Kabuto creepily smiled, and exhaled with great force.

Now…

It sent all of them flying, Genos went through the building and landed on his back and was between his master and taller man with another magical signature, he quickly got up when he saw his master, "Master!" Genos said, "I'm so glad to see you, the monster from the House of Evolution has returned." This confused Saitama, last he saw the monster, he killed it.

Then Genos turned to the the large man, "Master, these people _are_ responsible for the damage done to the city, but they were just defending themselves from their enemies, they are more likely our allies." Genos said. This made Saitama feel embarrassed, the fact that he has been fighting this guy and dealing damage to the city for practically no reason made him feel less of a hero.

"Oh, uh sorry Devildude." Saitama apologized. "Don't worry about it, I did kind of provoke you." Satan replied. "But _what_ exactly are you?" Saitama asked. "I'll tell you later, but right now we need to help my friends." Satan answered. Saitama and Genos nodded at that and quickly leaped to the fight, Emilia was stood up after being knocked down by the monster. "Damn, looks like I'm on my own." Emilia said to herself.

When the monster was closing in on her, he immediately stopped when he saw what was in front of him. "Well, looks like you have some extra lives, how many more do you have left?" Saitama asked. "Look baldy." Kabuto said, "I don't want to fight you anymore, I now realized what I am compared to you, I've done nothing right my whole life, and I wasted it twice, maybe I can use this last chance I have to make things right.". This shocked everyone, including Saitama.

"Well if that's true, then why are you trying to take a little girl away from us?" Emilia asked angrily. "I don't have a choice," Kabuto said, "I'm still walking between dead and living, if I deliver the girl, my stay here will be permanent, only then can I try to do things right, by doing one more bad thing." Emilia brought her stance back up, ready to defend herself, but then she felt her power growing weaker.

She couldn't figure out why, but then she saw Alias next to her in physical form, "You don't have to." Alias said, then she flew towards Kabuto. "Alias! What are you doing?!" Satan asked, afraid of what Kabuto could do to her, like a father should. Alias flew over to Kabuto's forehead and kissed it. Then Kabuto felt a strange feeling, like the magic bounding him to hell was… gone, he was alive.

 **I hope you guys liked the fighting, if you didn't, I understand. I can't really tell if I am good at describing these kind of intense scenes. If you have any suggestions, I'm all ears. Thanks guys :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I… am… so… sorry. I took so long to update, I just have been so busy at school and it's almost the end of the semester. Hopefully I get a new chapter by New Years, until then… here's chapter 5.**

Chapter 5

Demonstrations and Explanations

Part I

"There, now you can stay." Alias said. Kabuto felt good and smiled about it, "Th-Thanks little girl." Kabuto thanked. "You're welcome mr…" Alias didn't know his name. "Kabuto.". Everyone was confused, then Lucifer, who was watching that part, flied down. "Uh, what just happened?" Lucifer asked. "I think, she made his stay permanent." Satan answered. Then Saitama walked up to him.

"So, you're not gonna do anything bad anymore?" Saitama asked. "No, I gonna start making things right, but the problem is, I don't know where to start." Then Alias came up with an idea, "Mama, papa, can we keep him? Can we keep him?" Alias begged. Satan and Emilia were shocked by the request, they were ready to say no but then they looked into Alias' puppy eyes.

They tried to resist, but it was futile, but Satan thought of an excuse. "Alias, even if we were to 'keep him', where would he stay?" Satan asked. Then Ashyia came up with a solution, "Sire, what if you were to use what's left of your magic to restore him back to what he was before?". Satan told Alciel to shut it, then Kabuto approached to the Devil.

"You can make me… human again?" Kabuto asked. "Well… they kind of depends on what you want." Satan said. "What do you mean?" Kabuto asked again. "Like, do want to _look_ human and keep some of your abilities? Or do you want to be a normal human?" Satan asked. Kabuto shortly made his decision. "Let me keep some of my abilities, please." Kabuto answered.

"Excuse me!" Saitama interrupted, "Can you tell us who you guys are now?" He asked. "Oh, right." Satan said, "Well, it's gonna take some time to explain—". "Time is something we don't have." A familiar voice said. They all looked up and saw a tall man with a similar built, like Satan's hovering in the sky, with a few men by his side.

"Gabriel!" Emilia yelled. "Hello everyone, long time no see.". Saitama was looking at the tall guy, "Who's this guy?" He asked. "That's the guy who brought me back." Kabuto answered. "You can still keep your end of the bargain, Kabuto." Gabriel said, "Bring me the girl, and you will completely alive again."

"He won't do it, you meanie, I already brought him back, he's not gonna listen to you anymore." Alias said. "What?!" Gabriel asked in surprise. "That's right Goldilocks, so if you want them, you have to go through me now." Kabuto said. "Very well, I believe I can arrange that." Gabriel replied. "Wait, so your the guy responsible that has been attacking them for the past 5 months?" Saitama asked.

Everyone turned to the caped baldy. "Well, some of that was fighting amongst themselves… I'm sorry, who are you?" Gabriel asked. "I'm a… real professional hero of Earth, my name is Saitama." Saitama answered. "Well 'hero of earth', this is the business of Ente Isla and Heaven, Earth has no business here." Gabriel said. "As far as I know, these are people living on Earth, and anyone messing with the people on Earth… will answer to me." Saitama said, with a serious voice and finished with a stare.

Gabriel couldn't help but feel intimidated, who is the baldy? and how is he can he be so funny looking, yet so intimidating at the same time? He then felt a little angry at the baldy and himself for letting the baldy's threat be so intimidating. "Well baldy. Let's see if you can back up those words. Men… destroy the bald one." Gabriel ordered. The others were scared of what was going to happen to him, so they all ran to help, but they were all stopped by Genos and Satan.

"What are you guys doing?! We need to help him!" Emilia said. "No, this is master's fight, we can only watch." Genos said. "Yeah guys, trust me, he's got this." Satan said as he looked back at Saitama. The others were still worried, but they trusted the cyborg and the devil.

The angel soldiers were charging at Saitama, ready to shed blood. But when one of them spoke, it was game over for them. "Better say your prayers to our boss, BALDY." Then Saitama vanished, the everyone were confused and looked around… and saw the baldy charging at the soldiers in mid-air with his fist pulled back, "Stop…" it was the moment the soldiers knew... they f**ked up. "CALLING ME BALDY!" Saitama finished as he launched his fist at the guy who was at the front.

An enormous wave of force blew the soldiers away, and a straight trail of the city with them. There was a big cloud of smoke and debris dust everywhere. When it cleared, all they saw was the baldy in the middle of the street with his fist reached out. No one could fathom to what they saw, even Satan and Kabuto, they had fought the bald man, but they never saw that kind of display of power before. But Genos smiled for he expected this, he never knew his master's limitations, but as far he knew, his master didn't have a limit to his unimaginable power.

Gabriel felt the same as the others, he never saw such destructive power before, his men were completely obliterated, "So, now that your thugs are gone, are you gonna come down here or what?" Saitama asked. "Thugs? THUGS?! Who do you think we are?! Some kind of low level cockroaches?!" Gabriel asked.

Saitama only raised an eyebrow for a ' _What do you think?'_. "We are angels of heaven! The judges that get to decide if you shall ascend or not! You are to live out your mortal lives as we look down on you! And you think you can knock us down and turn us into villains?!" Saitama didn't even seem fazed by his words.

"Well… let me show you the power of one of the angel elites!" Gabriel said as he broke out his sword out of thin air and charged against the bald hero. He swung against the baldy from all directions, yet the baldy was dodging with ease. Saitama made smirk which irritated Gabriel, then Gabriel stepped back and launched a barrage of slashes of magic against the baldy. "Man, you angels are not at ALL what we thought you were." Saitama said as he stepped side to side to dodge the slashes.

"We thought you were nice people, but turns out, you are not that different from us.". It angered Gabriel even more, comparing him to humans "Enough! I will put you place…" Gabriel said while charging at him, ready to slice him. "...baldy!" Gabriel finished then he sliced at Saitama, only for him to break it… by biting it. Gabriel looked at his sword in shock and horror, while the others, except Genos, were trying to figure out… WHAT THE F**K WAS HAPPENING?! As they were all thinking that.

Gabriel turned to the baldy only to see him a few inches from his face, which had him quivering in fear. While Saitama had his serious face, "I'm only gonna say this once…never come near me… or my new friends… ever again…" Saitama said, then he head bumped Gabriel's face, which gave him a nose bleed from both holes. "...or… you'll get punched." Saitama finished with a glare, but in Gabriel's P.O.V., it looked like flames were forming around Saitama, while he gave him a look of death.

Gabriel finally realized he had no chance of winning here, and so he opened a portal to heaven and walked away in shame and spoke: "Just so you know, human. This isn't over, one day, I swear, I will make sure you know your place."

When the portal closed, Saitama sighed, "Well that's just great, another revenge obsessed rival." Saitama said, then he turned and saw his friend with dropped jaws, "Okay, well back to the topic, you owe us an explanation." Saitama said. "US?! YOU owe us an explanation! How in the world were you able to do all that?!" Lucifer asked.

"Well I guess I'm just that strong." Saitama answered. "Now tell us, and be sure to shorten it, right now." He demanded. "Alright, alright, geez, um… well, basically, back home I'm the demon king, and these guys are my generals." Satan said as he pointed to Alciel and Lucifer.

"And me and Suzuno here are not like them, we're human, well… I guess I am half angel." Emilia said. Saitama was now the one confused. "Okay, don't shorten it that much, just tell us where you're from." Saitama said. "We're from Ente Isla, a world similar to yours, except magic doesn't really exists here." Suzuno said.

"Okay… wait… I know you, you're my neighbor who gave us the udon… who are you guys exactly?" Saitama asked. The everyone in the group looked at each other, waiting for someone to explain it, until Genos explained for them. "Master, the two over there are the neighbors that were with her, the one you have been fighting was the employee at the MgRonalds, the girl there, I've never seen her before."

Then Saitama recognized the kid Alas Ramus who was being carried and covered by Emilia so she couldn't see the beat down. "Oh… you're the girl I met at the convenience store, Emi Yusa right?" Emilia sighed as she knew her cover was blown. "Yeah, that's right." She said lowly. "Okay, now can you tell us what kind of trouble you people are into?" Genos asked. The others looked at each other. "Not here…" Aciel said, "Let's go back to the apartment.".

"Emi, Suzuno, take these guys and explain everything to them, we'll take care of the damage." Satan said. The girls followed orders even though they were repulsed of the idea of following orders from Satan.

Back at the Devil's Castle, Chiho was waiting for them, to see if they were okay. "GUYS! Are you okay?! Where's Mr. Maou?!" Chiho asked. "We're fine Chiho, and so are the others, Genos and Saitama were very helpful in our battle." Emilia said before reverting back to her human form. "Really?! oh thank you Mr. Genos! And you too sir!" Chiho thanked them both loudly.

"I'm Saitama, I'm Genos' master." Saitama explained. They all met at Maou's apartment. "Now can you guys tell us why the Angel Douche is after your kid?" Saitama asked. Emi prepared to explain their entire time on Earth.

Meanwhile at the battlefield,

Satan told his generals to repair the damage, while he was preparing to turn Kabuto back into a human with some abilities. "Okay, you're ready?" Satan asked. "Yeah, do it." Kabuto answered.

Now, the generals fixed the city, but it used up the rest of their magic and turned back to their human forms, same for Satan, who just turned Kabuto to a human, a tall man, with an impressive build, brown hair and black eyes… and nude.

"OHH! OKAY!" Satan said as he covered his eyes. "Ashyia, give him your general cape, until we get back to the Devil's Castle." He said. "WHAT! But Sire!" Ashiya objected who also had his eyes covered. "That's an order Ashiya." Maou said. Ashyia with his eyes closed sighed in defeat, and gave his cape to the nude human Kabuto. "Alright, let's go back to the Devil's Castle and get this guy some clothes." Urushihara said. Then they walked back to the Castle.

Then, by the time they got back, Emi already explained everything about their time on Earth, and when Chiho saw that the Demon trio got back, she immediately jumped to Maou, hugging him with great force. "OH MY GOSH! Mr. Maou! Are you okay?!" Chiho asked with tears in her eyes. "I'm alright Chiho, can you let me breathe now?" Maou said, sounding like he was being crushed.

"Oh hey, Emi told about the trouble you guys are in, and we just want to say… we are not leaving until these guys are gone." Saitama said. This got everyone looking at Saitama. "Well thanks, and by the way, HOW ON EARTH ARE YOU THIS STRONG?!" Maou asked, the others were curious as well, how is it possible for a human with no magic, to overpower the Demon King and Gabriel, on the same day?

"Well, it's kind of a long story, but I just trained nonstop for 3 years and became so strong that no one can beat me, but I guess magic was the closest thing to cornering me." Saitama answered. Everyone in the apartment was in shock, it made no sense, how can someone train for 3 years and have more than enough power to take them all down. "Hey, it's getting late, we'll catch up tomorrow." Saitama said.

"Hey Kabuto, I see you're human now." He said to Kabuto.

"Yeah, I think I still have my strength, but I'm not sure about the rest of my abilities." Kabuto replied. "Don't worry, I'll have Genos help you figure that out." Saitama said to Kabuto, then turned to Genos, "Genos, tomorrow you'll help Kabuto learn about his powers, anywhere is fine.". "Yes master!" Genos replied.

Then, the word 'master' got Emi thinking, if he is teaching others how to be strong like he is, maybe that power can be used to take down the Demon King when the time comes.

Later, Saitama, Genos and Kabuto were going to their apartment. "Saitama." Emi said, it stopped Saitama in his tracks, "You really meant what you said back there? About you just training for 3 years?" She asked. Saitama nodded and said 'yeah'. "Then can you meet me tomorrow morning? I have a day off, I would like to learn more about your strength." Emi requested. "Sure, I guess I don't have anything better to do, where?" Saitama asked.

"At the park, it will be empty that time of day." Emi answered. "Alright, I'll be there." Saitama said. "Thank you, see you tomorrow." Emi replied. Saitama then went back to his apartment, and Emi was going back to hers.

 **And that ends part I! Kabuto is human now! I hope you guys like it, how will the sparring sessions of these four go? What will the others be doing in the meantime? What is Gabriel's next move? Find out in the next chapter, (Hopefully before New Year's.)**


End file.
